Lonely Legend
by MysteriousGreenHufflepuffAgent
Summary: So we all know, that this is exactly what Callen is. A legend. But what does his team think about him?  This is from the point of view of every team member, which will show you their most hidden thoughts.
1. Sam's PoV

"Navy Commander Neil Corby: I started considering all the possibilities with Tedrow. And I landed on this one. There's this story that's passed around the JAG guys. NCIS has an undercover operator who can turn himself in anyone at any time for any reason. Gets his man and he's gone. Like some urban legend. Doesn't even have a real name, just... Callen."

* * *

><p><em>So we all know, that this is exactly what Callen is. A legend. But what does his team think about him?<br>This is from the point of view of every team member, which will show you their most hidden thoughts_.  
><em><strong>I don't own NCIS:L.A. or any characters!<strong>_

**Sam's Point of View:**

"G. Callen is my partner. We seals have a own, special way to get along with our partners. They aren't just friends and they are even more than brothers. Your partner is the guarantee of your life and you are likewise to him. Partners trust each other with their life."

Callen has never been a seal and this couldn't be more obvious. Still, they were getting along well. Sam trusted him with his life and so did Callen. They were friends.

"I've got a family, but still, I think the one I'm closest to is G. Though sometimes he surprises me and sometimes it feels as though I don't know him at all. But even that is ok, because nobody knows him. He doesn't even know his own name, poor man. He's searching for it and in the meantime searching for himself, his personality, I can feel it. And I will do anything in my might to help him. Because I love him. Like a brother. -No like a partner!"

They understand each other without words, they do rely on each other, they are a good team.

All the teasing and fighting is just a funny joke between them. And seriously, who doesn't ever fight with their brother?

"I'm always there to rescue G., but sometimes, he needs to rescue me. It is give and take.  
>Mostly he can fight his own way out. He thinks, he doesn't need anyone.<p>

He's a lonely legend"


	2. Kensie's PoV

_Hell, if I had known that you guys like this so much more than_ "Time heals, love helps"_, I'd have written it first. But I'd love if some of you would read it sometime,_ _too_.

**Kensie's Point of View:**

"There is so much I could say about G. Callen, though there's so little information on him. He is the leader of our team at NCIS. We're specialised for undercover work and Callen is a natural at it. Keeps always cool, in the most dangerous situations and he always gets away with anything, even if he has to improvise. It's one of his strenghts."

Kensie knows Callen since she started working in Lara Macey's team, as Junior Field Agent. They have worked on so many cases together. They are friends and they are bonded through trust.

"I don't know much about his past, but neither does he himelf. But actually, I don't know much about Sam's or Eric's pasts, too. I only know Deeks's whole life so well, because he won't ever stop talking. All I know, is that Callen went through foster homes at a high pace. He was seperated from his sister early and at the foster home, where he stayed longest, he had a little girl, who had been calling him 'her big brother'. He was really down for a few weeks, after he found out her death."

Kensie might not know much about Callen's past, but she knows him well. She has watched him so often in difficult situations, she knows his appearance and his reactions by heart.

"He does look gorgeous, after all, and I am aware of the difference in our ages,  
>(<em>well I don't know how old they are supposed to be, but I'll just take the age of Chris O'Donnell and Daniela Ruah, which would be 41 and 28, I<em> think)  
>which is 13 years, but still, he looks so much younger. He's in a top condition and there's something that attracts me to him. It might be just his eyes. They are such a beautiful blue and so deep. He communicates through them without even realising, I think. His eyes tell me so much. If he's angry or sad or proud. They tell his confidence.<br>Sometimes I get confused, because I really care about him, deeply. When he was shot, (_Yeah he was shot often but I mean the backdoor pilot_-_thing_) I sat beside him, holding his hand. I cried, because I thought he'd never wake up again.  
>But actually I have a crush on Deeks. He's just cute and smart and only 6 years older than me. But my feelings for G. are somewhat deeper, I think. He is a legend, after all."<p>

_**So what do you think?**_ **_I'd appreciate reviews :)_**


	3. Dom's PoV

_So, I know, Dom hasn't had a long life at NCIS and a quarter of that time he has been kidnapped, but I think it's kinda interesting to see the thoughts of the new agent about Callen, don't you?_

**Dom's Point of View:**

"Special Agent Callen is the leader of my new team. The undercover elite of NCS. I always dreamed of being an undercover agent.  
>Callen is a bit special, I think. When we first met, after he has been shot, he immediately gave me a nickname. From then on, I have been 'Dom', not Dominic anymore. But when I asked him about his nam he just said 'Callen'. And I soon found out, that it actually is just 'Callen'. He doesn't know his first name."<p>

Dom was really impressed, when he first met Callen and he was surprised about how personal he was handling him and the team. First, he thought that the team must have kidded him, telling him that Callen would be the official boss, the team leader. He was just on a level with everybody. Best friends with Sam, big-brotherly to Kensie and Eric, he was on good terms with Director Vance and Hetty.

"I learned to get along with Callen, fast. But other than that and other than the cases we worked on, we didn't have much to do with each other. Meeting at the office, talking a bit, a few advices here and there...  
>But mostly, I worked with Kensie, my partner and Sam, who trained me."<p>

So Dom hadn't had much time to find out much about the mysterious G. Callen, before he died. _Which is, in my oppinion, a pity._

_**Thanks for reading. Reviews, please. And I just want to let you know that I planned Deeks's, Eric's, Nate's and Hetty's PoV next, don't know the right order yet AND as the last chapter, my own.**_


	4. Eric's PoV

_I hope, you'll enjoy_

**Eric's Point of View:**

"I like G.. We're all like family at NCIS. We worked our way through so many difficult cases together and we know each other. They are my big brothers, Callen and Sam. Teasing and being teased, that's our life. We're funny, we make jokes and all, but actually we're close and trust each other."

Eric accepts the authority of Callen. He admires his his coolness in cases and his bravery, but also his strenght. In his point of view, Callen is a legendery undercover agent.

"I'm sorry about G. being a bit lonely. I know, he's got us, but other than that, he doesn't have family. He doesn't have a wife or a girlfriend. Neither do I, but I'm a nerd. _(:D)_ He deserves somebody to love him and to be there for him. But I also think, there's nobody that could match him. They'd have to be not only smart, but really clever, they'd have to get along with his lack of trust and his non-existant ability to fall in love easily. He won't find somebody like that. I'm sorry, but in my oppinion it'd be better if he stays alone"

**_Well, Eric's my fav character, buuut, nothing more to say about Callen from his PoV... I know it's very short.  
>I dunno, if I am able to upload the next chapter as fast, but I'll try.<br>_**

**_Thanks for reading, reviews please :)_**


End file.
